New Year, New Me
by conniemc09
Summary: It's just about Jac and Jonny working together on New Year and how Jac softens up a bit!
1. Chapter 1

New Year, New Me.

This is my first fanfic so please review honestly! It's basically about Jac and Jonny..enjoy! (Thank you to Brooke who checked it before I put it on! Love you!)

Working over Christmas can't be the easiest thing. Apart from if your Jac Naylor.  
Now, Jac never had Christmas, she had one hell of an upbringing.  
Her first proper Christmas was spent in Holby Hospital.  
It'd been like that for years.  
But now, she had someone special to spend it with.  
Jonny, well he could of gone off and spent Christmas with his best friend, but he'd decided to spend it with Jac.  
He sort of knew what Jac was going through, without parents of his own.  
So they decorated the tree together, Jonny got his secret santa, blah blah blah, but, was New Year going to head the same way? Or are the confused drunks wandering onto the ward going to get in the way of having a 'Happy New Year'?

"Ah, Jac! How wonderful to see you! Working New Years Eve with me then? Oh well it should be a treat," Jonny said as he entered the ward,

"Maconie," Jac replied as she nodded her head, "Your working the night shift? Oh, I thought you'd be out partying..with your 'many' friends."

"Oh yes, I turned them all down just for you! They were all begging me to come but I just couldn't resist spending the night with you!"

The famous 'Jac Look of Sarcasm' came onto Jac's face.

"Oh, well your going to have fun with me and the drunks then," Jac replied.

Jonny didn't know what was coming. He'd never worked on a ward at New Year. He didn't know about the annoying drunks that came and disturbed the patient. He was in for a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't really know what to write so my second chapter;

The clock stroke 11, 1 hour till the drunks started to but in on the treating of the patients, or that's how it normally goes..

Jac and Jonny we're just talking, with nothing much else to do, when the first drunk came.

Swaying about everywhere he came. Dressed up so no one could see his face. There was something mysterious about him. Something not right.

Jac couldn't see him, but Jonny could. He did a little cough so Jac knew.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?," Jac said as she turned round and faced the drunk.

He mumbled something but they couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Well, what should we do?" whispered Jonny.

"We have 2 options, throw him back out, or get security to throw him back out," Jac replied.

"We can't do that! Look at him!" Jonny turned around to where he was stood, finding he wasn't there. "Jac..."

"Yes?" she turned round and realised, "Oh..."

"Where is he?!" Jonny started looking around, everywhere.

"Oh calm down, he's probably gone to the pub and started drinking again!" Jac said sarcastically.

Jonny ignored her and starting walking away, looking for him.

"Oh come on! What's the worst he can do?" Jac rolled her eyes and followed Jonny.

They found him.

In the worst possible place they could.

At the worst possible moment.

With the worst possible thing in his hand.

A knife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Basically I have a lot of time to kill so I'll be updating a lot. Liked my little cliffhanger then? Here's another one. Its a bit short sorry but I'll be updating again soon!

They found him.

He'd taken his face mask of.

He was talking to a patient.

Threatening her.

Jonny moved closer and he suddenly recognised him.

He'd forgotten who he was but he'd definitely seen his face before.

He decided to leave that and just focus on getting him out.

But it just kept bugging him.

"Jac, stay back," Jonny said putting out his hand in front of her.

"And miss out on all the action, no way," Jac replied trying to push forward.

"Okay..."

The patient suddenly let out a scream.

Something he said must of triggered her.

Jonny edged closer and closer, risking his life.

When the drunk turned round.

"Remember me?" he said.

It all came back to Jonny.

Everything.

But the man stepped a bit closer to Jac.

Did Jac know who he was?

The mysterious man who'd come in, obviously drunk, had a plan.

A plan to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CLIFFHANGERS ARE MY THANGGGGG! Right, serious face on now.

The drunk moved closer to Jac, until he was in touching distance. He put the knife up to her neck, with the tip just touching her.

"You just also remember me," he said, "well, I remember you! Ms Naylor, is it?"

Jac coughed a little and said,

"I do remember, please could you let me go?"

"And why would I do that? After all, I thought you'd love to be in my company. Maybe we could have a little chat? Catch up. See how many patients you've lost."

Jac gulped and said slowly,

"Why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here, Ms Naylor, or should I call you Jac?"

"Ms Naylor would be perfect, thank you."

"I've come to tell your patients, what a 'wonderful' doctor you are," he said sarcastically.

He didn't realise it but Jonny was stepping right up behind him. The drunk took his knife down to his side quickly, just missing Jonny's leg. Jac backed away slowly.

"Oh, don't go, Ms Naylor! We could use your company, Jonny and I. We are all going to be here for a while."

"Mr Dickinson-" Jonny said, but he was cut off.

"Your remember my name! Well done! Now, can you remember my son?"

"Your son, he was in a very bad condition, and you couldn't blame it all on us. You should of noticed James-" Jonny said but was cut off, once again.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!" shouted Mr Dickinson, waking up the whole ward, "you don't deserve to even be in this hospital treating patients! Losing lives everyday!"

Jac butted in,

"OI! We save lives more than we lose them, and you are obviously a drunk man who hasn't got his head around his son dying!"

Mr Dickinson filled up with fury. He picked up his knife and was ready to stab, that's when Jonny stepped in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Told you I like Cliffhangers. **_

Jonny pulled Jac out of the way and Mr Dickinson missed. They thought he was angry before, compared to this, it was nothing. He was so mad, and the alcohol didn't help. He was swaying about with a knife in his hand. The patients were in danger. They needed security. But they couldn't get to the phone, he would just chase them. Jonny tried to reason with him,

"David. No, Mr Dickinson, put the knife down, your going to hurt someone."

"WHY?! BETTER GET IT OVER WITH NOW! YOUR ONLY GOING TO KILL THEM ALL ANYWAY!" David screamed.

"Most of these people we will save. You are putting lives in danger, Mr Dickinson. Surely you want people to live?" Jonny said trying to reason with him.

"My son didn't live! All because of YOU!" he said as he pointed at Jac.

Jac rolled her eyes and said,

"James was in a terrible condition when he came in! We got him in a stable mode and his mum signed the consent form to take him into theatre. She was taken through all the risks."

"Well his mum's a looney! I never trusted her! She's gone."

"You and your ex-wife's difficulties are nothing to do with us. Your son would of died anyway if he hadn't of gone into theatre. You can't blame it all on us," Jac replied, she was now getting annoyed.

"YOU had the chance to save him. But YOU didn't."

Jac and Jonny could both tell the alcohol was wearing off. Hopefully he would come to his senses and put the knife down. HOPEFULLY.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Mr Dickinson is called David from now on. Have fun reading! **_

David lifted his knife up, shaking with fury. Jonny was slowly walking forward, ready to take the knife off him. He was ready to take it when David took the knife down to his side, cutting Jonny's leg as he did it. Jonny's leg started oozing out with blood.

"Now look what you've done!" Jac said as she rushed over to Jonny.

David looked at Jonny, at his leg. He dropped the knife to the floor. He backed away to the corner of the room saying,

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

He sat down in the corner and put his head in his hands.

"It's fine.." Jonny said and sat down. He scrunched his eyes up and rubbed his leg.

"Right, stay there, I'm going to call security," Jac said and left to the nurses station to call security. You could tell Jonny was in pain but he was ignoring it. He was looking at David crying, loosing his son must of been bad, he now had no-one. He felt a sudden shooting pain in his leg and he was in real pain now. He kept rubbing his leg, close to tears, but then Jac came back. Seeing her face made him a bit happier, he must of loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Why hello there stranger! Yeh, sorry about not updating for a bit..life's been full of revision and exams, yes, they did go well, thanks for asking;) anyway, lets carry on shall we? **_

Jonny was lifted into bed and checked over. He seemed to be fine, just a weeks rest was needed. Jac was going to keep him on Darwin, whatever Hanssen said. She wanted to keep an eye on him, make sure he was recovering well. *que song 'this must be love love love* (had to do it).

As for the drunk, now called David, he was about to be taken away by security. He was sat there crying when they came. But a few seconds before they we're about to take him away, he stopped them. He went over to see Jonny, security close behind him. He went to apologise for what he'd done, he didn't mean it and he was just depressed. Jonny accepted his apology, not very convincingly, but he still did it.

David stepped back a bit and picked up his knife, it hadn't been removed from the ward yet, strangely. Security tried to get it off him but it was no use.

He did it.

He did it to himself.

He lay down, surrounded by blood.


End file.
